The Loneliness of the Soul: Snow melts when Sakura blooms
by Keylisse ChainLock
Summary: IMPORTANT: LIRE "THE LONELINESS OF THE SOUL: SNOW MEETS SAKURA" AVANT DE LIRE CECI. Ceci est la deuxième partie de cette (super) histoire.
1. Chapter 6

**Message: Coucou. Après une longue absence, maintenant, me revoici. J'ai écrit le Chapitre 6. Et je viens de le finir. Alors, le Chapitre 7 n'est pas encore prêt. Désolée de vous décevoir! :/ Mais (!), mon inspiration est revenue, donc, vous n'aurez pas autant d'attente maintenant. Alors...**

** Premièrement: Comme vous voyez, ceci est la deuxième partie de mon histoire. J'espère que vous avez lu ma note d'auteur. SINON: ALLEZ VITE LA LIRE SUR "THE LONELINESS OF THE SOUL: SNOW MEETS SAKURA" POUR MIEUX COMPRENDRE COMMENT LA FIC FONCTIONNE! TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS IMPORTANT!**

**Deuxièmement: Pour les reviews!**

**ra7matigorti2: J'espère que j'ai pas trop pris mon temps... :s J'ai eu le syndrôme de la page blanche pendant quelques jours, puis, après, j'étais juste trop paresseuse pour recommencer à écrire, même si j'avais toutes mes idées en ordre. Et puis, pour le truc de Rukia avec les lapins, je suis super contente que tu ai apprécié! :D**

**PAMILA DE CASTRO: Merci de continuer à me suivre! Et surtout ne manque pas le prochain chapitre dans lequel il va y avoir un moment Byaruki un peu chaud. :3**

**Kamara: Merci pour la review! Je suis ravie que tu aimes! :)**

**Yuki-onna 0: Hahaha! Ce moment a vraiment été amusant à marquer en tout cas! Savoir que Rukia agirait à peu près de la même manière dans le manga si elle se retrouvait dans cette situation est hilarant. Et oui... Byakuya et sa fierté... une grande histoire d'amour. J'ai tenté de bien décrire ce côté de son caractère, mais, j'avoue avoir eu un peu de difficultés, malgré les nombreuses fanfics sur ce personnage que j'ai lues. J'espère que je l'ai bien écrit. Et, pour ton grand plaisir, il y aura encore d'autres moments "awkward" entre eux. Seulement parce que ça m'amuse. :3**

**Galataney: Oooooh! Ta review me réchauffe le coeur! Savoir que je les écris bien est vraiment génial! Et j'espère que tu vas continuer à suivre cette histoire! **

**Enfin. Voilà pour le Chapitre 6. Bonne lecture. (J'ai bossé dur...)**

***Bleach ne m'appartient pas, SINON AIZEN NOUS AURAIT ACTUELLEMENT MONTRÉ SON BANKAI (Puisque je suis très curieuse de voir de quoi il s'agit...). Je ne fais qu'écrire pour le plaisir.**

* * *

Une journée de congé. Voilà ce dont elle aurait eu besoin. Pourtant, la vie ne semblait pas prête à l'écouter. Enfin… peut-être un peu puisqu'elle se trouvait dans l'appartement en ce moment. Le dernier cours de la journée ayant été annulé, elle était libre de faire une activité quelconque en attendant que Byakuya arrive.

Hum… pourquoi attendait-elle Byakuya, au juste? Ce n'était pas comme s'il la faisait vivre, respirer. Il n'était pas un de ses organes vitaux ni même un ami. Il était à peine une connaissance qui avait osé l'amener manger dans un restaurant qui servait du lapin; elle ne n'était toujours pas remis de cette épisode qu'elle rappelait sans cesse à son hôte quand elle voyait quelque chose avec un lapin. Sa méthode de « rappelage », comme elle aimait bien l'appeler, était un « regard-qui-tue » qui, justement, aurait même pu tuer le plus terrible des bandits. Une autre preuve comme quoi personne, _et vraiment personne_, ne devrait la provoquer.

Quoique, ce n'était pas vraiment intentionnel de la part de Byakuya qui ne savait pas que Rukia adorait les lapins BIEN VIVANTS à ce moment-là.

_Euh… pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui? Stupide Rukia, stupide Rukia! Arrête de penser à lui! Tu as d'autres choses à faire dans la vie. Enfin… tu en as, non? _

Même son esprit lui dictait qu'elle n'avait pas de vie en dehors de l'école et du travail. Génial. Et très pitoyable pour une jeune fille de 19 ans. Oups… 21 ans. Le bar n'acceptait que les gens en haut de cet âge. Mais, chut!

_Bon… et maintenant tu te parles à toi-même. Fantastique. Définitivement seule pour toujours. _

Elle secoua vivement la tête en ramassant quelques vêtements qu'elle avait lancés sur le sol de sa chambre. Elle replaça les couvertures de son lit et réarrangea sa chambre afin qu'elle soit propre à nouveau. Eh bien… propre… c'était un faible synonyme pour : « un-peu-plus-propre-que-si-une-tornade-avait-ravagé -sa-chambre ».

Elle repliait les morceaux de tissus qu'était sa garde-robe « hyper-tendance » quand elle tomba sur un DVD de yoga. Oh oui! Une séance de yoga pour se relaxer était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Avec tout ce stress de double-vie, le travail et l'école, elle avait bien besoin d'une petite pause. Un massage n'aurait pas été de refus, mais elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se le payer et Rukia doutait que Byakuya accepterait de dépenser de l'argent pour un massage dans un spa. Dommage…

Elle traversa l'appartement en trottant de joie pour aller placer le DVD dans la machine. Puis, elle tira un tapis jusque devant la télévision et retourna dans sa chambre pour aller se changer dans des vêtements plus légers. Une fois en shorts et en camisole spaghettis, elle se mit devant la télé en programmant quels exercices elles désiraient faire. Elle cliqua sur « Play ».

_C'est parti! _

* * *

Byakuya appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et les portes se fermèrent dans un « bing » retentissant. Il mit son dos contre le mur en tenant sa mallette à bout de bras. Il était tellement épuisé.

Toute la journée, des milliers de personnes avaient entré dans son bureau pour lui demander autant de choses utiles que de choses inutiles. À la fin, exaspéré par le comportement de ses employés, il avait appelé la secrétaire en hurlant pour lui ordonner de ne laisser passer personne qui était là pour des futilités, ainsi que de le déranger seulement si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Pas besoin de préciser que la secrétaire avait eu la peur de sa vie en entendant son patron, habituellement si stoïque, s'énerver comme ça.

Après cette presque crise de nerfs, il avait été incapable de se concentrer puisque un subordonné dans la pièce d'à côté faisait des copies de feuilles remplies de calligraphie sans arrêt. À bout de patience, il avait ouvert la porte qui s'était détachée de ses gonds pour aller cogner violemment à la porte dudit subordonné. Quand il avait ouvert, Byakuya lui avait lancé son « regard-de-la-mort » et le pauvre avait failli mourir de peur.

Et, vers la fin de la journée, 2 heures avant que sa journée de travail ne se finisse, il avait renversé son café partout sur la moquette de son bureau. C'était à ce moment qu'il s'était emparé de ses documents, les avait fourrés dans sa mallette et était sorti en trombe de l'immeuble en disant à sa secrétaire qu'il partait plus tôt et qu'elle était en charge. Le tout en 1 minute 30 secondes. Celle-ci n'avait même pas eu le temps de murmurer un faible « bonsoir » qu'il avait disparu!

Il lissa ses cheveux de la main gauche distraitement avant d'entendre le nouveau « bing » qui indiquait que les portes s'ouvraient. Il sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement. Il fouilla un peu dans sa poche avant de trouver ses clés, débarra la porte et entra pour se figer, les yeux écarquillés comme un cerf devant des phares de voiture.

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tôt_

Rukia s'était étirée, avait fait quelques exercices de réchauffement avant de commencer à pratiquer les différentes poses. Bien sûr, après 10 minutes, elle s'était étirée la cheville et avait décidé de prendre une pause pour prendre un verre de jus de mangue qui traînait dans le réfrigérateur depuis un peu de temps. Elle prit soin de vérifier la date de péremption avant de l'absorber. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être victime d'un empoisonnement alimentaire, quand même!

Elle reprit peu à peu son exercice. Plus elle faisait des poses, plus celles-ci devenaient difficiles et complexes. Mais, Rukia ne s'en plaignait certainement pas; elle adorait bien trop les défis. Et puis, il était important d'avoir un bon conditionnement physique pour bien progresser dans l'Académie Spéciale de Police.

Elle était placée dans la position du « Chien tête en bas », les fesses vers la porte de l'appartement, quand elle entendit celle-ci s'ouvrir. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre une posture normale avant d'entendre :

- Hum-hum…

Il semblait un peu gêné. Et elle, elle était plus que gênée. Complètement humiliée. Honteuse.

_Oh merde merde merde! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est entré pendant cette position, hein!? Il ne pouvait pas attendre une minute! Et puis… QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ENCORE PLACÉE COMME ÇA ESPÈCE DE NOUILLE!?_

Rapidement, elle tenta de s'asseoir sur le sol en retirant une main du plancher, mais, elle ne réussit qu'à se planter face première sur le tapis. Elle avait vraiment le talent d'une acrobate… Du côté de Byakuya, il ne disait toujours rien.

- Ku-Kuchiki-sama… Vous êtes rentré t-tôt!? Dit-elle en se crispant, encore rouge tomate.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, ceux de l'homme d'affaires étaient glacés. Rukia eu presque un mouvement de recul. Quand il se refermait de cette façon, il était si effrayant. C'était pendant ces moments que la jeune fille était le plus intimidée par Byakuya Kuchiki.

- Je… euhm… Je ne faisais q-que du yoga c-car-… commença-t-elle en bafouillant.

Il l'interrompit froidement.

- Le souper se trouve dans le réfrigérateur. Bonne soirée.

Et il se précipita dans le couloir sans lâcher sa mallette. Une seconde plus tard, l'étudiante entendit une porte se refermer brusquement. Sans pourtant être claquée. Car, bien sûr, Byakuya ne claquerait jamais une porte.

Les épaules de Rukia s'affaissèrent sous le poids du désespoir qui la minait. Cet homme était tout bonnement incompréhensible. Il était comme un puzzle incomplet. Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait essayer faire ou tenter de croire, rien ne s'emboîtait et il manquait toujours la fameuse pièce qui permet de résoudre l'agencement des morceaux. Extrêmement frustrant.

Il l'invitait chez lui, tout bonnement, et la payait même pour qu'elle lui tienne compagnie. Mais, il refusait de lui parler, d'essayer de la connaître ou bien même de la regarder. Ridicule! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait donc!?

Rukia se releva péniblement en pensant encore aux mêmes dilemmes à lesquels elle était confrontée chaque fois qu'elle voyait son hôte. Toujours les mêmes questions sans réponses. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait les obtenir un jour? Pour l'instant, ça paraissait plutôt mort.

Aussi mort que l'avait été son poisson rouge à l'âge de 6 ans quand elle avait oublié de le nourrir.

En soupirant, Rukia prit une résolution. S'il ne voulait pas venir à elle, elle irait vers lui. Eh bien… elle essaierait. Très fort. En tâchant de ne surtout pas – _surtout pas _– le regarder dans les yeux.

* * *

Byakuya était… absolument incapable de comprendre le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Enfin… il pouvait toujours essayer de le décrire dans son esprit pour que celui-ci puisse voir le sens de ces images.

Devant lui, à quelques mètres, sur la moquette du salon, se trouvait Rukia… dans une position particulière. Très explicite.

Et même s'il tentait de ne pas regarder, ses yeux revenaient sans cesse sur la vue qu'il avait de la jeune fille. Il pouvait sentir tout son corps crier avec le besoin de _plus_. Il voulait franchir le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre elle et lui et la prendre dans ses bras. La toucher. L'embrasser. C'était un besoin violent. Viscéral. Presque incontrôlable.

Il sentit ses doigts se resserrer sur la poignée de sa mallette de travail en ultime essai pour ne pas la fixer comme un pervers en manque. Il se racla la gorge afin d'attirer un peu son attention. Afin qu'elle change immédiatement de position. Afin qu'elle arrête de le torturer comme ça.

Est-ce qu'elle faisait exprès? En premier, l'incident avec la douche, et maintenant, un incident avec du yoga!?

C'est alors qu'une douche froide s'abattit sur lui. Il put presque sentir son cœur arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine. Rukia faisait du yoga. Tout comme Hisana.

Et la voilà. L'horrible impression qu'on arrachait sa peau et qu'on mettait du sel sur ses plaies à vif. Une douleur insupportable en pensant à son ancienne femme.

Pourquoi, oh pourquoi, devaient-elles être aussi similaires!? N'y avait-il pas un moyen de faire en sorte que Rukia ne lui rappele pas son amour décédé? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça?

Et pourtant, en posant les yeux sur Rukia, il ne put s'empêcher d'arrêter de penser à Hisana pendant un moment. Elle était là. Devant lui. En tenue… décontractée? Le meilleur mot serait plus : « totalement-indécent-pour-un-homme-clairement-en-ma nque ». Et elle était vraiment… _excitante. _De toutes les façons.

Quand elle s'agitait un peu pour de petites choses inutiles. Quand elle portait des choses aussi peu appropriées en sa présence. Quand ses yeux brillaient d'excitation pour des choses quelconques qui n'avaient aucune importance à ses yeux, mais qui, pour elle, étaient tellement magnifiques. Quand elle gloussait un peu, n'osant pas rire devant lui.

Rukia était comme un rayon de soleil dans sa vie remplie de nuages. Mais, il y avait toujours cette ombre qui le narguait : Avait-il vraiment droit d'oublier Hisana un moment au profit de la jeune fille qui résidait dans son appartement?

* * *

- Ruuuukiiiiaaaaa! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non? Minauda Rangiku en s'asseyant lourdement près de Rukia.

Celle-ci se sentit aussitôt coincée entre le mur et la femme à l'énorme poitrine – qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à la jeune fille.

Attablée à la boutique de crème glacée avec sa bande d'amis, elle mangeait une glace simple au chocolat en parlant de tout et de rien avec ceux-ci. Elle avait beaucoup manqué à propos de la vie de ses amis et elle se sentait très coupable. Elle avait donc invité tous ses amis à manger une glace pour rattraper le temps perdu. Évidemment, elle avait décidé de payer puisque c'était elle qui avait lancé la proposition.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas compté sur le fait que Renji inviterait l'exubérante Rangiku Matsumoto à la bande. Rukia n'était pas vraiment proche de l'autre étudiante, mais, elles avaient leurs moments de délire.

- Hum… Oui… Murmura-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Ran… Rangiku… Tu m'écrases…

Aussitôt, le poids de trop fut retiré pour faire place à une main réconfortante sur son épaule. La même main qui commença à lui donner de vigoureuses claques dans le dos. Hum… réconfortante. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon mot…

- Haha! Déééésoléééée Rukia! Alors; dis-moi tout! Lui lança-t-elle comme si Rukia détenait un secret international.

La jeune fille prit une bouchée de sa glace et la laissa fondre sur sa langue en essayant de gagner du temps. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi Rangiku parlait, mais, elle était sûre que ce ne jouerait pas en sa faveur. Cette fille était une véritable « potineuse en herbes », et tout le monde savait que lui confier un secret était un suicide social. Car il était sûr que tout le monde le connaîtrait le lendemain. Comment elle réussissait à faire ça? Personne ne l'a jamais su, et probablement que personne ne le saurait jamais.

- À quel sujet? Répondit-elle évasivement.

Elle avait remarqué que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle et elle avait maintenant un public très attentif. Plutôt intimidant…

- Ooooh! Mais voyoooooons! Rukia! Tout le monde sait de quoi je veux parler! S'écria Rangiku d'un ton qui insinuait que l'étudiante aux cheveux corbeau était une inculte, étant la seule à ne rien savoir.

Cette même jeune femme accueillit le bonheur exagéré de la rousse avec un silence inconfortable. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ce « tout le monde ». Et elle ne parlait certainement pas en langage cryptique. Elle se contenta donc de lui lancer un regard totalement perdu. Rangiku roula les yeux et, avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer sur sa lancée, Orihime chuchota à l'oreille de Rukia :

- Elle parle de « l'homme-à-la-belle-voiture », Rukia.

Aussitôt, Rukia se sentit devenir blanche comme un linge. Pas encore ce sujet! Elle était à court de mensonges à leur raconter. Toutes ces histoires avaient été gaspillées en un rien de temps. Et avec toutes les études et l'entraînement de terrain qu'elle avait eu, ce problème ne lui était pas passé par la tête.

Après quelques secondes, elle sentit ses joues commencer à brûler sous le regard de sa bande d'amis. Merde. Elle était cuite maintenant.

_Stupide stupide Rukia! C'est quoi ton problème!? Tu aimes ressembler à une tomate!? Hein!? _

Elle fut sortie de son sermon interne par Ishida qui lui lança un « psiit! » en lui pointant ses amis qui continuaient de la fixer. Comme un animal de zoo. Erf…

- Hey Rukia! S'écria Ichigo. Tu es toute rouge! Alors il y a bel et bien quelque chose entre vous! J'espère qu'il supporte bien la violence conjugale, ce mec…

Violence conjugale!? Mais!?

Rukia se pencha rapidement et le frappa durement sur la tête, la rage dans les yeux. Elle n'était pas violente du tout! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore inventer, ce bon à rien?

- Espèce d'idiot! Je ne suis pas violente! Et puis la ferme! Cria-t-elle d'un air bougon en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine – enfin… le peu qu'elle avait.

Elle regarda Chad qui était assis dans le coin et qui ne faisait que regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Elle lui envoya un regard suppliant, mais, il resta de glace. Soupir… Eh voilà, c'était reparti : une nouvelle ronde de questions qui commençaient.

- Où l'as-tu rencontré? _Orihime._

- Il est bon? _Rangiku, évidemment. _

- Moi, je trouve qu'il a un style très classe. _Yumichika qu'Ikkaku vient de trucider avec ses yeux. _(Tout le monde était au courant pour leur relation. Depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs.)

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de sorties? _Renji, un peu maussade. _

- Comment as-tu fait pour te le procurer, midget? _Ichigo, en mode emmerdeur. _

Déjà, la tête lui tournait. Pour tenter de se calmer et de se donner du courage, elle planta sa cuillère dans sa crème glacée à moitié fondue et en avala un gros morceau. La soirée risquait d'être longue et pénible.

* * *

Épuisée, Rukia se traînait jusque dans l'appartement de Byakuya en tentant de ne pas s'endormir en chemin. Non seulement elle avait dû répondre aux questions de ses amis (avec des mensonges, bien sûr. Impossible de leur dire la vérité.), mais, elle avait aussi dû regarder Ichigo en compagnie d'Orihime. Toute la soirée, ils avaient été scotchés ensemble, le bras d'Ichigo autour de la taille de la rousse.

Ça avait été souffrant. Non seulement il était hors de portée, mais il lui confirmait en pleine face qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui. Et elle, elle était restée là à les fixer en s'imaginant être son amie. Pitoyable. Elle devrait vraiment essayer de l'oublier. Se concentrer sur quelque chose qui en valait vraiment la peine.

_Comme ses yeux gris acier, huh? _Lui souffla la petite voix énervante cachée dans le recoin le plus sombre de son cerveau.

_La ferme. _Lui répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Il n'était que 9h du soir. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine pour se verser un verre de ce fameux jus de mangue, elle vit que Byakuya était assis au comptoir en granit, des milliers de papiers éparpillés autour de lui. Il semblait très concentré. Donc, elle prit son jus le plus silencieusement possible et tenta de s'éclipser avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de sa présence.

Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se retourner rapidement avant de foncer vers sa chambre, elle vit une enveloppe tomber par terre, juste sous le tabouret sur lequel il était assis. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle; elle devait ramasser cette enveloppe. Elle s'approcha et se pencha avant de se relever comme si elle avait des ressorts aux pieds.

Il la fixait. Génial.

Elle déposa l'enveloppe sur une pile de papiers et lui adressa un faible sourire avant de se préparer à nouveau à partir. Cependant, il reprit l'enveloppe d'un geste fluide et la lui tendit.

Quoi? Pourquoi la lui donnait-il? Qu'y avait-il dans cette enveloppe?

Elle arqua un sourcil en ouvrant la « lettre ». Elle y trouva plus d'argent qu'elle n'en faisait en un mois à son travail. Rukia sentit sa mâchoire se décoller et aller traîner sur le plancher reluisant. Il devait y avoir pour 1000$ dans cette enveloppe! Mais il était fou! Tant d'argent!? Elle s'était attendue à 100 ou 200$ en acceptant de rester avec lui. Mais 1000$!? Oh mon dieu… Tout ce qu'elle pourrait avoir avec cet argent. Elle en bavait presque.

- Je… hum… Vous êtes sûr q-que ce n'est p-pas un peu trop? Dit-elle en fixant les billets qui semblaient l'inviter.

_Dépense-nous, dépense-nous. _Voilà ce qu'ils disaient. Elle pouvait presque entendre leurs murmures. Étrange. Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée.

- Non. J'ai promis de l'argent. Et je crois que 1000$ par mois serait suffisant, lui expliqua-t-il en retournant son attention sur ses papiers.

Toujours la même personnalité, à ce qu'elle voyait.

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas la regarder trop longtemps. Sinon, il avait cette envie folle de lui sauter dessus et de la tirer jusque dans sa chambre pour…

Non! Non! Surtout : ne pas penser à _ça. _

Ni à Rukia dans ses shorts du soir d'avant…

Byakuya faillit soupirer en constatant l'ampleur du manque sexuel auquel il était confronté, mais, il se rappela que Rukia se tenait près de lui et décida donc de rester impassible.

Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir fixer ses yeux brillants. Il était conscient que pour elle, 1000$ était une somme colossale. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant d'argent à dépenser d'un seul coup.

Que pourrait-elle faire de cet argent? C'était la question existentielle de l'homme d'affaires en ce moment précis. Elle pourrait toujours inviter ses amis à manger. Ou bien à aller au cinéma. Elle pourrait aller faire les boutiques et se procurer plusieurs nouveaux vêtements. Plus chers et de marques griffées peut-être.

Ou bien elle pourrait inviter ce fameux « Renji » qu'elle avait mentionné auparavant. Qui était-il, au fait? Un ami? Le petit-ami de Rukia? Elle n'avait jamais mentionné un amour avant. Enfin… ce n'était pas comme si elle lui racontait tout. Mais, en venant vivre avec lui, elle aurait sûrement parlé d'un petit-ami avant, pour mettre des barrières, non?

Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents. Quelle était sa relation avec ce Renji? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas savoir? Et puis, qu'est-ce que ce gamin avait de plus que lui, le grand Byakuya Kuchiki, meilleur homme d'affaires de la ville?

Il fixait toujours la feuille et Rukia gigotait inconfortablement à côté de lui, semblant chercher une issue de la situation dans laquelle elle était. Le noble se surprit lui-même en entendant les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche :

- Alors, maintenant que tu as cet argent, vas-tu inviter ce « Renji »?

L'air dans la pièce sembla devenir plus dense. Malaise absolu du côté de Rukia. Attente impatiente d'une réponse du côté de Byakuya qui serrait son crayon jusqu'à s'en blanchir les jointures.

Il l'entendit respirer nerveusement en tripotant l'enveloppe maintenant déchirée de toutes parts :

- Hum… je ne sais pas… trop… Je… Peut-être… Répondit-elle, la voix un peu tremblante.

Et, effectivement, elle devrait être effrayée puisque l'humeur de Byakuya s'était considérablement obscurcie en entendant le « Peut-être » qu'elle avait bafouillé.

- Très bien, s'entendit-il répondre.

C'était automatique. Seulement pour lui signaler que la conversation était achevée. Aucun bémol. Rien à rajouter.

Elle s'enfuit presque comme une proie pourchassée par un prédateur. Prédateur qui n'était pas content du tout.

Très bien. Byakuya pouvait très bien couper l'envie de ce « Renji » de voir Rukia. Elle habitait avec lui, Byakuya Kuchiki, et par conséquent, c'était avec lui qu'elle sortirait.

_Que les jeux commencent!_

* * *

**A/N: Merci d'avoir lu.**

**J'espère (oui oui j'espère beaucoup dans la vie! :D) que je ne vous ai pas trop mélangé avec le truc des parties. C'est seulement que je n'aime pas trop accumuler trop de chapitres sur une même histoire. Surtout sachant qu'elle en aura beaucoup. Et je trouve que nommer les parties peuvent aider à la compréhension de ce qui se passe et de ce qui va se passer. (En gros, j'ai écrit ce gros paragraphe pour vous dire que je fais ma capricieuse encore et que j'ai tout bonnement décidé de faire des parties parce que j'aime mieux ça.) **

**Prochain chapitre: Un super moment un peu chaud entre nos deux personnages préférés... ICHIGO ET RENJI. **

**Hahaha! Non non, je blagu-euh. Entre Byby et Rukia. ;)**

**Key'**


	2. Chapter 7

**Message: OMG! SORRY! SO SO SO SORRY! J'avais vraiment beaucoup de travail et très peu d'inspiration. Il a vraiment fallu que je me donne un coup de pied au derrière pour finir ce chapitre ce soir; je me sentais trop coupable de vous faire attendre si longtemps. Mais! Mais, mais, mais! Je suis très fière de vous le publier car je trouve qu'il a très bien sorti et j'ai mis quelques éléments croquants dedans pour compenser pour mon absence. **

**Alors... reviews:**

**Yuki-onna 0: Ma fidèle lectrice! Bien le bonjour! Merci pour la review! Je suis super-contente que le truc du yoga soit assez... "sorti des terrains battus" pour toi. C'est ce que je voulais faire! :3 ET uiui... Jalousie... Hey hey... Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Renji? Peux-tu deviner? Et oui, qui se soucie d'Ichigo? AH BAH PERSONNE! Mais, Rukia est un peu mélangée la pauvre... ET pour la "scène chaude", la voilà! Toute chaude, sortie du four depuis 10 minutes, juste pour toi! :D **

**PAMILA DE CASTRO: Merci pour la review! Effectivement, Byakuya sera très très jaloux. :3**

**ra7matigorti2: Mon autre fidèle lectrice! :D Coucou toi! Merci de reviewer! Je suis heureusev que ce chapitre t'es plu. Quoi que... je suis sûre que celui-ci va te rendre muette d'amusement. :3 **

**Shiro no ookami: Merci pour la review! Et oui, j'essaie vraiment de garder la personnalité de Byakuya comme dans le manga. C'est plutôt difficile, donc, si jamais je m'écarte trop, me prévenir please. Je veux vraiment qu'il reste authentique. **

**Lisou Aure: Merci pour la review! (Je me répète, je sais... Espèce de disque rayé! :D ) Et... oui oui: Trop cool! (Vantardise, va!)**

**Galataney: Merci pour la review! ET MOI AUSSI JE VEUX LA SUITE! :O Alors on a une grande fan ici! Alors, sache, Grande Fan, que je suis présentement en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre de "The Escape of the Heart" (et je ferai le prochain de "The Return of the Heart" après, t'inquiètes ;) ). *Saute de joie* Et je comprends: moi aussi, j'adore lire mes fics! Mais non, je blague. J'adore lire des fics en rentrant de l'école, moi aussi. **

**Alors, sans plus tarder, mes dames (surtout des dames) et messieurs, la suite:**

***Bleach ne m'appartient pas SINON KENNY AURAIT UN BANKAI DEPUIS VRAIMENT PLUS LONGTEMPS. Je ne fais qu'écrire pour le plaisir.**

* * *

Bon… c'est officiel : elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle avait fini ses devoirs, envoyé ses projets sur lesquels elle travaillait depuis un mois et appelé pour commander la super pizza saveur « trois fromages » dont elle avait tant entendu parler. Mais, maintenant toutes ces tâches accomplies et Byakuya enfermé dans son bureau depuis elle-ne-savait-pas-quelle-heure, elle ne trouvait aucune activité passable.

Rukia se baladait dans l'appartement en traînant des pieds, cherchant quelque chose à faire. Même du ménage serait bien. Pas le meilleur truc à faire, mais, en attendant la nourriture, elle pouvait bien tenter l'expérience.

La jeune fille aurait bien voulu appeler ses amis, cependant, Ichigo avait été invité par sa… petite-amie… Orihime et le frère de celle-ci pour aller dans le Sud, Ishida devait probablement s'occuper des problèmes financiers de son père qui jouait beaucoup trop au poker avec ses « amis », Chad ne la distrairait pas comme elle en avait besoin, Rangiku devait déjà être saoule à cette heure-ci et Renji… eh bien… il n'était pas vraiment joyeux ces temps-ci depuis qu'elle avait parlé de son rendez-vous en tête à tête avec Byakuya; car, oui, elle avait finalement craqué après 2 heures insupportables pendant lesquelles ses amis l'avaient tellement embêtée qu'elle avait fini par cracher un petit quelque chose qui les ferait taire.

Hum… ce rendez-vous avec Byakuya. _Ce _rendez-vous avec Byakuya. Celui où il l'avait amenée dans un restaurant de barbares et qu'elle avait été assez humaine pour ne pas prendre part à leur cruauté. Pas le meilleur rendez-vous qu'elle avait eu. Enfin… pour dire la vérité… ça avait été le seul et unique rendez-vous qu'elle avait eu.

Rukia commença à se tourner les pouces distraitement. En arrière-plan, l'horloge du salon faisait un « tic-tic-tic » immensément agaçant. Elle sentait sa santé mentale disparaître à chaque mouvement de l'aiguille. Si seulement il était possible de débrancher cette putain d'horloge! Comment est-ce que Byakuya pouvait supporter ce bruit incessant?

Byakuya… Aaargh! Toutes ces pensées se tournaient toujours vers lui sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Et sans qu'elle ne le comprenne. Il n'était pas si spécial que ça… À part d'être beau comme un Dieu et d'avoir beaucoup d'argent, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres? Une paire d'yeux argentés qui fait fondre son cœur?

_Non non non non! Le topic de Byakuya est épuisé. Ressaisis-toi, Rukia! Il y a des choses plus importantes que lui dans la vie! _

Elle attrapa vivement la manette de la télévision dans une tentative de se distraire du son énervant de l'horloge et de ses pensées embrouillées. Elle pressa sur le bouton « open » et ce qu'elle vit sur l'écran la fit hurler de joie.

* * *

Byakuya faisait de la calligraphie tranquillement dans son bureau depuis près de deux heures. Tout était si calme. Il pouvait enfin relaxer. Avec son travail et Rukia qui restait chez lui, il n'avait plus une minute à lui. Mais, maintenant, il avait un peu de temps pour exercer la meilleure forme de relaxation :

La calligraphie.

Il trempa doucement sa plume dans le pot d'encre à ses côtés et la pencha doucement vers le papier. Au moment de commencer à écrire, il entendit un cri perçant qui le fit sursauter; un long filet d'encre tâcha la feuille remplie d'écriture. Écriture qui n'était maintenant plus visible.

La première émotion à monter en lui fut la frustration : il avait travaillé extrêmement fort sur cette feuille et voilà que le fruit de son labeur était ruiné en quelques secondes. Maudit soit le monde! Et puis qu'est-ce que Rukia faisait dans ce salon pour crier comme ça?

La deuxième émotion fut l'inquiétude : Rukia. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle? Y-avait-il le feu dans l'appartement? S'était-elle fait mal?

Il sortit précipitamment de son bureau sans pourtant courir et se rendit jusqu'au salon. Il la vit, assise sur le canapé, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui fixait l'écran avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles. Byakuya regarda donc l'écran lui aussi et écarquilla les yeux en entendant un cri primal s'en élever.

* * *

Rukia regardait attentivement le match de karaté qui se déroulait à la télévision. Elle étudiait leurs tactiques et leurs mouvements et faisait parfois des commentaires ou bien les corrigeait, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre.

Soudain, Byakuya apparut dans son champ de vision. Il fixait le match avec de grands yeux surpris.

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi choqué? _

Elle l'entendit se racler la gorge et tourna immédiatement son attention vers lui. Pour arrêter de respirer en sentant la faculté « intelligence » de son cerveau geler. Devant elle se tenait le dieu des dieux.

Il portait une chemise blanche parfaitement propre et repassée; celle-ci était ouverte de probablement 3 boutons au collet et laissait voir sa peau blanche qui semblait aussi douce que de la soie et ses abdos.

Elle cligna des yeux avant de les baisser très _très _lentement. Il portait des jeans noirs – encore une fois bien repassés – qui lui allaient à merveille, étant un peu moulants. Ils étaient retenus par une ceinture noire.

Elle remonta lentement ses yeux pour les fixer sur son visage. Et c'est alors que la faculté « parole » fut désactivée elle aussi. Ses longs cheveux noirs soyeux qui encadraient son visage parfait, cette petite mèche rebelle qui lui tombait presque toujours dans les yeux; tout était absolument parfait. Tout la faisait craquer.

Et finalement… ses yeux. Gris acier, reluisants, brillants. Rukia pourrait s'y enfoncer pendant des heures et s'y perdre pendant des heures. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

-…té? Entendit-elle soudainement.

Elle se secoua un peu la tête et tâcha de fixer un point par-dessus son épaule – bien bâtie – afin de ne pas se perdre une nouvelle fois. Puis, elle se concentra sur la voix de Byakuya afin d'en extraire les syllabes.

_Focus. Focus. Ohmondieuilsentvraimentbonoh mondieu. Focus. _

Même si elle tentait de comprendre ce qu'il disait, son odeur ne cessait de la narguer et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de deviner de quelle fragrance il s'agissait.

_Lilas? Non. Rose? Non. Jasmin? Non. Aaaargh! _

- …raté? Répéta-t-il avec un peu moins de patience dans la voix.

_Vite, Rukia, vite! Quelque chose de fleural… Frais… _

Trop tard. Elle fut sortie de sa transe quand il répéta sa phrase une nouvelle fois. Et elle n'avait même pas réussi à trouver la senteur…

- Aimez-vous le karaté? Demanda-t-il en lui pointant l'écran sur lequel deux hommes se battaient férocement.

Le « vous » la fit tiquer pour la première fois. C'était tellement formel. Beaucoup trop formel.

- Tu, dit-elle en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Il lui lança un regard confus. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse.

- Vous pouvez me dire « tu »; je ne suis pas d'une famille royale ni une riche héritière.

Il arqua un sourcil et elle ne put d'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. Il était sexy de toutes les manières. Bon dieu! Erf. Mauvais jeu de mots…

- D'accord. Tu peux me dire « tu » également, lui répondit-il sans timbre.

Rukia eut un hoquet de surprise; elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Mais, elle décida de finalement répondre à sa question afin de réduire l'étrange silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce;

- Oui, j'aime le karaté. J'adore même.

Il ne dit rien et continua de fixer l'écran d'un air absent.

- Écoutes-tu souvent des matchs comme ça?

Elle reposa ses yeux sur l'écran pour voir un des opposants faire un coup de pied bien exécuté qui envoya valser son adversaire.

- Non, pas très souvent. Avant d'aménager, j'étais trop occupée et puis ma télé marchait tellement mal que je ne pouvais écouter quelque chose que 5 minutes.

Rukia lança un petit rire face à ce commentaire et elle sentit l'air dans la pièce devenir un peu moins… « intense ».

Il s'approcha un peu plus, ce qui causa un mouvement d'air dans la pièce et elle put sentir son parfum divin une nouvelle fois.

_Tulipe? Non. Iris? Non. Œillet? Non. ET MERDE! _

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant une nouvelle fois le match, un peu comme un chiot suppliant pour une gâterie. Elle sentit son cœur fondre.

_Voyons! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, idiote!? _

La jeune fille sentit un poids s'ajouter sur le canapé et vit l'homme d'affaires prendre place près d'elle. Mais… que faisait-il?

* * *

Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir près d'elle. Avec ses joues rouges et ses yeux toujours brillants, il se sentait attiré vers elle. Comme s'ils étaient les deux pôles d'un aimant; les contraires qui s'attiraient. Le froid et le chaud. L'hiver et l'été… ou plutôt le printemps.

Elle s'entortillait les poignets sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était vraiment mignon.

Et apprendre qu'elle adorait le karaté… une très grande surprise. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à un sport aussi… violent. Mais, si elle aimait ça, il pourrait toujours tenter d'en apprendre plus pour se rapprocher d'elle.

_Tu joues avec le feu, Byakuya, _le prévint son esprit tendit qu'il prenait place sur le sofa.

_La ferme, je le sais très bien, _lui répondit-il.

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cette jeune fille était vraiment remplie de surprises…

* * *

_Pâquerette? Non. Lys? Non. Meeeeerde…. _

- As-tu déjà pratiqué le karaté?

Cette voix… si divine… La seule qui puisse la ramener aussi rapidement du monde des rêves.

- Hum… errr… Oui. Actuellement, j'en fais depuis que j'ai 5 ans. Je prenais des cours chaque jeudi soir. Mais, j'ai dû arrêter à cause du travail et de l'école. J'adorais ça. Même si personne ne voulait aller me reconduire au centre, je prenais l'autobus afin d'être sûre de ne rien manquer. Et je revenais à la maison toute seule. C'était vraiment une passion.

Elle se tut en se rendant compte qu'elle avait beaucoup trop parlé. Il devait sûrement s'ennuyer. Byakuya devait sûrement se maudire lui-même de lui avoir demandé toutes ces questions car il ne pouvait plus s'échapper maintenant. Elle était tellement stupide de penser qu'elle l'intéresserait avec ses histoires.

Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, il sembla être très concentré sur quelque chose. Un plan d'évasion, probablement. De toute façon, elle ne le retiendrait pas, même s'il partait en courant sans aucun avertissement.

- Accepterais-tu de me montrer quelques mouvements?

Il voudrait sûrement retourner à sa calli-…

_Quoi? _

Il voulait… qu'elle lui montre des mouvements? Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'y penser que sa bouche parla toute seule :

- Hum… oui, bien sûr.

_Baka! Baka Rukia! Tu vas te ridiculiser… Espèce d'idiote! _

Elle vit le coin de sa bouche monter un peu. Ok. Une seconde.

Est-ce qu'il venait de faire un sourire en coin? Oh. Mon. Dieu. Alors il pouvait actuellement sourire!? Hahaha! C'était le meilleur jour de sa vie. Elle, Rukia Kioro, venait de découvrir que le grand Byakuya Kuchiki, homme d'affaires, pouvait sourire. Wow!

Byakuya se leva subitement, ce qui provoqua un nouveau mouvement d'air et le cerveau de Rukia faillit surchauffer.

_Hibiscus? Non. Magnolia? Non. Et depuis quand je connais tant de noms de fleurs!? Hein!? _

Voyant qu'il attendait patiemment, elle se lança :

- Alors on peut commencer avec… les coups de pieds? Ça irait, ça?

Elle lui en montra quelques-uns et le laissa pratiquer un peu en le corrigeant si elle voyait une faute. Il était plutôt bon et souple. Même pour un débutant, c'était excellent.

- Bon travail. Tu es vraiment bon pour un débutant! Le félicita-t-elle.

Il accepta le compliment d'un hochement de tête et elle continua sur sa lancée :

- Puisque ça va si bien… je pourrais te montrer une prise pour mettre ton adversaire au sol et le maintenir là. Je vais d'abord faire la démonstration sur toi pour que tu voies comment faire.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et se mit en position.

- Un, deux, trois, j'y vais!

Et elle se lança. En moins de deux mouvements, il était cloué au sol, Rukia perchée sur lui et le tenait sur le plancher d'une main experte. Cette dernière affichait un petit sourire satisfait en sachant que le grand directeur de la plus grande compagnie de calligraphie se tenait sous elle, à sa merci.

_Orchidée? Non. Fleur de Cerisier? Non. Pourquoi est-ce que je connais tout les noms de fleur mais pas celle que je cherche? Je suis pitoyable. Mais… je suis pitoyable, perchée sur Byakuya. Hahaha! Euh… Perchée… sur… By-Byakuya?_

Elle prit alors conscience de sa position. Elle était pratiquement couchée sur lui et il la fixait avec une étrange flamme dans les yeux. Elle grandissait à vue d'œil. Et Byakuya était rigide comme une planche de bois.

Rukia pouvait le sentir respirer sous elle. Son souffle chaud lui caressait même l'oreille. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou. Il était tellement chaud et confortable.

La jeune fille commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur monter lentement en elle comme la lave qui se prépare à jaillir d'un volcan. Et elle ne pouvait que le regarder dans les yeux, hypnotisée, maintenant à _sa _merci. Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, elle le laisserait faire.

Immédiatement après cette pensée, le bras de celui-ci tiqua légèrement et commença à se lever doucement. Elle retint son souffle, prête à n'importe quoi. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle était paralysée.

Sa main se posa alors sur son flanc et la zone touchée fut immédiatement électrisée. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson qui se répandit dans tout son corps. Il dut le sentir car il arrêta de respirer lui aussi. Sa main descendit lentement pour se poser contre sa hanche. Un nouveau choc électrique. Un frisson un peu plus violent. La respiration haletante.

Puis, soudainement et très rapidement, il enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour la tirer vers la droite. Elle retomba doucement sur le plancher tandis qu'il se leva rapidement en bondissant.

- Hum… ce fut très… fructueux. Merci beaucoup.

Rukia ne put réprimer un rire en entendant l'adjectif qui sortit de sa bouche. Elle baissa les yeux en tentant d'évacuer la chaleur accumulée à l'intérieur.

Quand elle releva les yeux, il avait disparu.

C'est alors que ça « cliqua » dans son esprit.

_Sakura. Il sent comme une fleur de Sakura. _

* * *

_Merde. Merde. Merde._

Byakuya fouillait rageusement dans son tiroir à la recherche de… il ne savait pas trop quoi. Il devait simplement se changer les idées. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Il n'avait pas espéré pour ça quand il lui avait demandé des cours. Il ne voulait que se rapprocher d'elle. Pas… comme ça. Plus comme des amis.

Mais, peu importe combien de fois il se répétait ça dans sa tête, il ne pouvait nier que la chaleur qu'il ressentait était la poussée du désir. Il la voulait. Pas seulement près de lui. Il la voulait dans son lit.

Et c'était honteux. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Affreux. Il trahirait tout ce qu'il croyait, ce qu'il aimait. Ses promesses. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

_Je t'avais dit que tu jouais avec le feu, _le nargua son esprit.

_Je sais. Je sais, je sais, je sais. Et je me suis brûlé._

Ses yeux violets… Ses cheveux corbeaux. Son rire et son sourire. Son énergie, toutes les surprises qu'elle lui réservait.

Il l'imaginait s'approcher de lui, se baisser lentement, l'embrasser fougueusement. Il la prendrait dans ses bras et la tirerait pour se placer par-dessus elle. Puis, il enlèverait chaque pièce de vêtement en étirant le temps, il l'imaginait supplier pour qu'il ne fasse plus durer la torture… Il embrasserait chaque parcelle de sa peau et la ferait crier.

Ce n'est que quand il fut parcouru d'un violent frisson et qu'il sentit le poids dans son abdomen se libérer que sa main s'arrêta. Et qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait. Il nettoya du mieux qu'il put avant de s'écrouler par terre, vaincu.

_Hisana… Je… Hisana… Désolé… Tellement… Hisana… _

* * *

**A/N: Hoooon! Pov' tit Byakuya! :( **

**Je voulais qu'on le voie misérable au moins une fois dans l'histoire. (J'ai bien dit au moins une fois. C'est le mot clé. :D )**

**Alors euh... j'ai pas grand chose à dire alors je pense qu'on va en rester là. **

**Blablabla... Ninja Review Turtle... Blablabla (héhé... moi et mes tactiques pour vous faire "reviewer"... On ne s'en lasse jamais.) **

**Key'**


	3. Chapter 7:5

**Message: Hey! J'ai été absente pendant un long moment. Désolée pour ça. J'étais très occupée, vous savez (oui oui, des trucs TRÈS utiles) : études, jeux vidéos, autres lectures, vidéos rigolotes sur Youtube, symptôme de page blanche... Ça prend du temps, ça! ;)**

**Yuki-onna 0: Ok je me suis donné un défi: je vais écrire mon message à toi en anglais! À vos marques, prêt, partez! (P.S: Merci de me prévenir si je vais beaucoup de fautes. J'essaie de m'améliorer.) Thanks for your review! Yup, she can. And it's because SHE'S SEXY. Well, I find her sexy. And your opinion doesn't matter (eh... in fact, yes it does. :P) And for the kiss... Sorry. I like to take it slow, you know... they have to do more activities, talk more, etc. Don't worry, I'm perveted too, but I really like to make you readers wait! Hahaha! I'm so evil! Oh, and, I'm so happy that you understood the final scene with Byakuya. I wasn't so sure, because it's kind of vague. I didn't want to reveal too much. The lemon is for later in the story. Don't worry, I didn't forget what everyone wants: hot lemon scene with smut :3. - Alors, c'était comment? Beaucoup de fautes? :D**

**PAMILA DE CASTRO: Merci de reviewer! Et oui, presque un baiser. Il faudrait juste les pousser dans le dos afin de coller leurs lèvres et on y est! **

**ra7matigorti2: Yo man shikishiki wawa! Ok... intro total pas rapport. On va dire qu'en marsupilami ça veut dire: merci pour la review. Et oui, Byakuya chevauché par Rukia! *-* C'était comme un de mes fantasmes avec ce couple... Car, dans toutes les scènes hum... explicites que j'ai lues avec Byakuya et Rukia, c'est toujours Byakuya par-dessus. Je voulais changer cette mauvaise habitude. Hoooon! Ton pauvre petit coeur! Je me demande s'il va tenir... Avec tout ce que j'ai planifié, niac niac niac! :) **

**Lisou Aure: AHWAI TROP CHOU-KAWAI-BOULE-DE-POILS-QUI-ROULE. (Je suis un peu bizarre. Désolée. En bref, merci de reviewer! C'est mon carburant!) **

**Galataney: J'me répète mais, je suis polie alors: Thanks pour la review. Et, oui, je veux garder les éléments de l'histoire les plus près de la réalité possible, voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi le karaté. C'est super que tu aies compris ce que je voulais faire! Et, comme j'ai dis à Yuki-onna 0: je veux prendre ça mollo. Je veux qu'ils se rapprochent doucement. C'est plus alléchant comme ça. Awwww! *w* Je me sens vraiment appréciée. Merci de me supporter. Ahoui: et comme je disais tout à l'heure; les pensées contradictoires de Byakuya et les réactions tardives sont l'essence de leur personnage. C'est comment je pense qu'ils réagiraient face aux situations dans lesquelles je les mets. Si c'est trop OOC, merci de m'avertir. **

**Shiro no ookami: Hahaha! Merci pour la review! En fait, j'essaie de faire une fic Romance/Humour. Je suis meilleure là-dedans que dans le 'Angst' ou bien le 'Drama'. C'est plus facile et moins lourd à écrire. Pour l'instant, je me concentre sur ce style, mais, mon défi, c'est d'écrire une fic 'Drama' et/ou 'Angst' un jour. Et, t'inquiètes, le truc de Chappy, ça va arriver. Ça ressort toujours, ce truc. Ce ne sera juste pas comment tu t'y attends. ;)**

**Maintenant, passons à ce chapitre qui n'est qu'un entre-deux. Je trouve que ça m'aide un peu à récolter mes idées avant de recommencer l'histoire originelle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les chapitres dans cette 'Side Story' ne seront jamais longs. **

***Bleach ne m'appartient pas SINON ULQUIORRA AURAIT SURVÉCU! :'( Je ne fais qu'écrire pour le plaisir.**

* * *

Il l'avait trouvé. Ce garçon. Renji Abarai. Le gamin qui tournait autour de Rukia comme s'il était une abeille en plein butinage. Et il était également aussi agaçant qu'une abeille…

* * *

_2 jours plus tôt_

Renji Abarai s'était présenté à son bureau pour la demande d'emploi qu'il avait postée spécialement pour lui. Et il était dans un piteux état. Ce que Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à voix haute :

- Travaillez-vous dans un cirque?

Aussitôt, l'autre homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue et Byakuya put apercevoir le rouge monter à ses joues. Enfin; c'était bien naturel d'être gêné dans ce genre de tenue : il avait de longs cheveux rouges rassemblés en queue-de-cheval qui lui donnait l'air d'un ananas, un bandeau blanc noué sur son front, des tatous tribaux – peut-être qu'il représentait quelque chose de plus profond, mais, pour l'homme d'affaires, ils étaient tribaux et, franchement, assez stupides – recouvraient une grande majorité de son corps et, le pire, c'était ses vêtements. Comment Renji Abarai pouvait marcher dans la rue vêtu de ce genre de… tissu… dépassait complètement le noble héritier. Le futur employé portait un t-shirt jaune banane ainsi qu'un jeans qui paraissait aussi vieux que l'homme qu'il recouvrait. Aux pieds, il avait des souliers de sport.

Renji Abarai haussa les épaules d'un air qu'il voulait sûrement détaché, mais, il marmonna quelque chose comme :

- Machine à laver brisée…

Byakuya arqua un sourcil avant d'indiquer à l'homme de s'asseoir. Celui-ci obtempéra immédiatement.

_Soumis, heh? Alors voyons voir…_

- Quelles sont vos qualités et quels sont vos défauts?

_Une question facile pour commencer… _

- Je suis quelqu'un de très déterminé, loyal et je peux faire autant des tâches manuelles qu'intellectuelles. Pour ce qui est des defaults... Je suis un peu bordélique, je m'emporte souvent et je suis facilement distrait.

Byakuya se contenta d'hocher la tête en regardant de nouveau le CV d'un œil critique.

_Prochaine question…_

- Jusqu'à présent, quels sont les entreprises pour lesquelles vous avez travaillé?

Renji se gratta la tête avant de répondre d'une voix plutôt hésitante :

- J'ai travaillé pendant un moment au « Urahara Shop » et à un bar qui s'appelle : « La Onzième Divsion », dirigé par Zaraki Kenpachi.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez été vir-… pourquoi vous avez quitté ces emplois?

Renji Abarai sembla soudain gêné sur la chaise; il se tortillait, faisant presque basculer le fauteuil.

- J'ai été viré du « Urahara Shop » parce que le fils du patron a décidé qu'il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup.

Byakuya faillit faire un sourire en coin, mais, il se retint à temps. Il se contenta de recueillir plus d'informations afin de les utiliser en temps voulu :

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi le garçon ne vous appréciait pas? Demanda-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

À sa plus grande surprise, Renji soutint son regard sans flancher. Il répondit d'une voix complètement neutre :

- Nous avons la même couleur de cheveux : il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas ressembler à un employé qu'il considère idiot.

_Ha! De mieux en mieux! _

- Hum… Je vois. Et pour ce qui est du bar « La Onzième Division »?

- J'ai démissionné. Le patron et moi ne nous entendions pas très bien. Il est assez… brutal. Les employés aussi, d'ailleurs. Je ne pouvais pas travailler dans ce genre de milieu.

L'homme d'affaires se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

- Alors vous serez heureux d'apprendre que c'est plutôt calme par ici.

Il rangea le CV dans une pochette qu'il plaça sur le coin de son bureau. Puis, il se leva et tendit sa main.

- Je vous rappellerai pour vous annoncer le jour où vous commencerez.

Renji parut surpris. Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à être choisi? Pauvre petit. Il ne savait pas que tout avait été arrangé afin qu'il soit engagé. Car il tentait de lui prendre sa Rukia. Mais, Byakuya ne se laisserait pas faire. Oh non.

Le noble allait le torturer jusqu'à ce que ce Renji Abarai regrette même d'être né.

Renji le remercia et se retourna afin de sortir du bureau. Au dernier moment, Byakuya se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

- Et, _s'il vous plaît_, réparez cette machine à laver. Sinon, je pense que je devrai renvoyer la plupart de mes employés pour cause « d'aveuglement soudain ».

Le choc et la surprise – une encore plus grande que le fait de travailler dans une grande entreprise – s'imprimèrent sur le visage du nouvel employé. Byakuya aurait voulu pouvoir afficher un air de gloire, mais, pour assurer la réussite de son plan, il se força à garder un air impassible.

Renji hocha mécaniquement la tête :

- Compris.

Et il sortit rapidement, comme poursuivi par une meute de loups affamés.

Byakuya s'autorisa enfin à afficher un grand sourire victorieux. Phase 1 terminée. Phase 2 enclenchée.

* * *

Renji allait tellement souffrir. Byakuya en ferait certain. Le noble était prêt à tout. Tout afin de l'empêcher de tourner autour de Rukia.

Il l'avait trouvé, et il n'allait certainement pas le lâcher.

_Que les jeux commencent!_

* * *

**A****_/_****N: Merci d'avoir lu. Ça me réchauffe toujours le coeur. **

**Huhm... Je voudrais conseiller une chanson (qui n'a AUCUN RAPPORT avec mon histoire, elle est seulement bonne). Vous irez marquer: "My Chemical Romance - Famous Last Words" sur Youtube. Elle est super. Très Rock. **

**Il y avait également un commentaire sur une vidéo Lyrics de cette chanson qui était: "Thumbs up if there was a zombie apocalypse you would listen to this and fight!" Traduis en: "Cliquez le pouce vert s'il y avait une apocalypse de zombies vous écouteriez cette chanson et vous vous batteriez!" (J'ai traduis du mieux que j'ai pu: je ne suis pas super forte dans ces trucs-là.) J'ai effectivement cliqué sur le bouton vert. JE ME BATTRAIS ET JE LEUR EXPLOSERAIS MÊME LA TÊTE! :D **

**Key' **


	4. Chapter 8

**Message: Salut mes namis namis! (Oui, il est tard le soir pour moi, ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas bien dormi, je n'ai qu'une envie: un café à la vanille française de Tim Hortons et je viens de passer 1h30 à écrire ce chapitre pour vous parce que ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté!) Désolée pour le délais... Je n'avais pas d'inspiration, pas de temps et beaucoup de choses à faire. En plus, pour ce chapitre, je n'ai même pas suivi mon plan... Je me suis laissée portée par l'inspiration. Alors, soyez joyeux de comment il a tourné! **

**Reviews time: **

**Yuki-onna 0: Hello to you! I'm sorry for the delay! I didn't plan on it! And I'm sure you thought that I was kinda discontinuing (is that how you write it? Oh whatever! You understand, don't you? :P) the story, huh!? So yeah... Renji is in DEEP shit. He just doesn't know it yet. :) Well... Thank you! I always knew that Byakuya didn't like Renji and, since he have this all-mighty attitude with everyone, I figured that it would be worst with Renji. So, in short, Byakuya is judging Renji A LOT because their worlds are different, but also because Byakuya is... jealous! Mwahahaha! Anyway. In the next chapter, it's going to be some Renji/Byby again since I have to fix my initial plot (that I changed for no reason in this chapter... Aaaah! More work to make you happy! Be glad I'm so kind :3) Thanks for the review! **

**ra7matigorti2: Salut! Merci pour la review! Ahhh oui! :/ Désolée pour le manque de Rukia/Byby. Je devais faire une pause pour pouvoir me recentrer et reconfirmer mon histoire, la réorganiser, etc. En plus, je trouve que cette "Side Story" là peut être plutôt drôle! :D T'inquiètes, ce chapitre, c'est ce qu'on aime et attend tous... DU KENNY/BYBY! Ah non c'est une blague... C'est notre couple principal! ;)**

**PAMILA DE CASTRO: Merci de reviewer! Ah ui! Parce que Renji est très mauvais! Surtout pour le travail de bureau. Hahhaha. Il s'est foutu dans la merde là, parce que du travail de bureau, il va en avoir à la tonne! 8D Je suis cruelle! Yéééé!**

**Galataney: 'Lut. Merci pour la review! Et oui t'as loupé un truc! :P Car Renji fait les mêmes études que Rukia, seulement il a un travail d'à côté un peu comme elle. Tu sais, pour pouvoir payer ces mêmes études. Et oui, comme j'ai expliqué plus tôt dans la review de ra7matigorti2, je voulais prendre une pause du lourd et prendre un peu de léger. ;) ET du Byakuya sadique, tu en veux? Tu vas en avoir! :D Pour ce qui est de voir du piquant... regarde le chapitre ci-dessous! MAIS PAS AVANT D'AVOIR DIT: "J'AIME LES AILES DE POULET PIQUANTES PIQUÉES AUX ANGLAIS" Please? :3 ET les pousser dans le dos, c'est la meilleure idée jamais inventée! **

**Alors voici le nouveau chapitre. **

***Bleach ne m'appartient pas, SINON BYAKUYA AURAIT CHANGÉ DE COSTUME PLUS TÔT PARCE QU'IL EST PLUS SEXY AVEC LE NOUVEAU! Je ne fais qu'écrire pour le plaisir.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Rukia n'osa même pas sortir du lit, même si elle avait maintenant l'impression d'être claustrophobe à force de regarder les murs qui semblaient se rétrécir lentement autour du lit. Elle ne voulait absolument pas _le _croiser. Elle mourrait de honte. Pire que ça, même : elle ne mourrait pas. Elle ne ferait que rester là, plantée devant lui comme une imbécile, les joues en feu et la honte la submergeant.

Non. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas quitter la chambre. La jeune fille y resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre que le malaise soit passé. Combien de temps encore à fixer les mêmes peintures abstraites-plus-si-abstraites-que-ça-puisqu'elle-les-avait-tellement-regardées-et-observées-qu'elle-pouvait-maintenant-y-voir-quelque chose? Moins d'une journée, elle l'espérait. Sinon, qui sait ce que Byakuya retrouverait en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre?

Elle frissonna, non pas à l'idée de son corps pourri – eeeewww! –, mais à celle que Byakuya ouvre sa porte. Pour la voir. Pour vérifier qu'elle va bien. _Elle. _

Pourtant, même si ses plans étaient renforcés par la détermination de fer qu'elle possédait, son ventre restait le plus fort. Il ne cessait de grogner depuis plus d'une heure. Même après tout les « Silence! » qu'elle lui avait ordonnés, il poursuivait sa litanie sans se fatiguer. Et Rukia en avait vachement marre.

C'est donc ce qui la décida à ouvrir la porte qui rebondit contre le mur à côté, s'engouffrer dans la cuisine – en remarquant que Byakuya se trouvait sur le tabouret face au comptoir, un café fumant à la main, le journal d'aujourd'hui dans l'autre main –, agripper du pain pour le fourrer dans le grille-pain, sortir la confiture de fraise et le beurre d'arachide et, finalement, se figer en constatant qu'elle devrait maintenant attendre devant la machine, Byakuya _derrière _elle, probablement en train de la fixer.

_Hiiik! Pourquoi, monde cruel? Je pense que j'en suis rendue au stade où je devrais installer un grille-pain dans ma chambre. Et peut-être un petit réfrigérateur. Oh! Ses yeux sont magnifiques… Une seconde! Mais il me regarde! Panique! Panique! _

Dans sa « Panique! », elle accrocha le couteau posé près de la confiture qui tomba parterre dans un bruit du tonnerre. Après que le son métallique soit terminé, il y eut un silence oppressant. Rukia aurait voulu avoir la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour émettre un son, une phrase, n'importe quoi qui pourrait faire cesser le silence.

Ce n'est que lorsque qu'elle releva les yeux qu'elle réalisa pourquoi il semblait si silencieux tout à coup : dans sa chute, le couteau hyper-tranchant qu'elle avait choisi avait entaillé la petite robe de nuit qu'elle portait – _oui_, une robe de nuit; Rukia se sentait vraiment débile avec son morceau de tissu super-révélateur – au niveau de la cuisse. Byakuya avait donc une très belle vue de la moitié de sa cuisse.

Rukia pouvait sentir ses joues bouillir. Ça y est. Elle allait mourir là. Adieu, monde! Adieu, Renji! Adieu, amis! Et adieu, Byakuya le semi-Dieu!

Elle plaça ses mains devant la coupure afin de cacher un peu de sa peau laiteuse, mais, peine perdue. Il avait déjà vu, alors… Elle fit une première erreur : elle retira sa main, laissant l'entaille et le reste de la robe pendre mollement. Mais, aussi assurée qu'elle paraissait à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur, elle était aussi paniquée que une souris devant un chat – un chat très _très _sexy.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce grille-pain!? Est-ce qu'il est brisé? Allez! Plus vite!_

* * *

Sa peau.

Sa peau. Sa peau. Sa peau.

Son odeur, qu'il pouvait sentir de loin. Ses joues rouges de gêne, ce rouge flamboyant qui la rendait si unique, si désirable.

Elle le rendait fou. Déjà, il pouvait se sentir glisser lentement. La chaleur. Il ne pouvait pas la supporter.

Rukia.

Rukia.

Il la voulait tellement.

Rukia.

_Sa Rukia. Elle lui appartenait. À lui, grand seigneur Kuchiki. _

* * *

La deuxième erreur fut de clouer ses yeux violets au siens, du même gris acier. Pourtant, quand elle y plongea son regard, elle put presque voir l'acier fondre. Lentement, une flamme aussi inquiétante qu'excitante prenait place dans ses yeux habituellement froids.

Rukia en était autant effrayée que réjouie. Elle le voulait. Tellement qu'elle sentait la douleur dans son corps quand elle était loin de lui. Mais… elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi il était capable. Elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans ses bras pour qu'il se débarrasse d'elle ensuite. Ce serait trop pour elle. Surtout qu'elle était encore… hum hum… _vierge_...encore inexpérimentée.

Toujours en le fixant dans les yeux, elle prit appui sur le comptoir afin de ne pas tomber parterre comme une poupée. Les muscles dans ses jambes paraissaient maintenant paralysés.

Comme au ralenti, elle le vit se lever doucement, lentement. Il semblait prendre son temps délibérément, comme pour peser le pour et le contre. Comme pour lui donner le choix de s'enfuir. Car, si elle le voulait, Rukia en était sûre, il la laisserait partir. Byakuya était un homme de « tout ou rien ».

Cependant, elle ne s'enfuit pas. Elle resta là. À l'attendre. À attendre sa chaleur, son regard, _son toucher_. Et sa voix. La voix grave au ténor puissant, celui qu'elle pourrait reconnaître entre mille, la seule qui l'étourdisse à ce point. Son odeur de Sakura, douce, sucrée, alléchante.

Elle resta là, appuyée sur le comptoir, presque couchée. Il avançait pas par pas. Le corps de la jeune fille radiait d'une chaleur tellement intense qu'elle était sûre qu'avec un panneau solaire, elle aurait pu faire de l'électricité.

Finalement, oh finalement, il fut assez près qu'avec un frisson, elle touchait sa peau chaude. Il s'arrêta. La fixa avec gravité. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait voir passer le regret, la colère, la joie, le désir, la tristesse, et le dernier, l'émotion qui l'emporta, le désir.

Rukia ne pouvait plus respirer. L'air commençait à entrer difficilement dans ses poumons qui tentaient tout pour faire le travail nécessaire avec le minimum d'air qui pénétrait dans son organisme. La respiration de Byakuya aussi était rauque, discontinue.

Il leva une main aux doigts fins. La jeune fille arrêta immédiatement de respirer, comme si elle avait peur de l'effrayer. C'était comme dresser un animal sauvage; elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre, quoi faire. Chaque mouvement devenait plus imprévisible que l'autre.

Quand la peau de l'homme d'affaires toucha enfin celle de Rukia, il y eut un choc électrique qui traversa son corps tout entier, la faisant trembler incontrôlablement. Elle souffla rapidement par son nez afin d'évacuer la pression qui s'était construite dans sa poitrine.

Puis, lentement, très lentement, Byakuya commença à incliner la tête. Instinctivement, Rukia remonta un peu la sienne afin de ne pas lui causer un torticolis. En le voyant approcher, elle eut un moment d'angoisse. Elle qui n'avait jamais embrassé avant. Elle qui restait vierge à tout ce genre de trucs. L'amour et le désir et tout le tralala…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire? Bien sûr, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais… après? Que se passerait-il?

Et si jamais elle n'embrassait pas assez bien pour lui? Si jamais l'expérience n'était pas plaisante pour lui? Que ferait-elle? Elle ne voudrait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux une nouvelle fois. Et il ne voudrait jamais retenter la chose.

_Merde merde merde! Ok. Focus. On se calme. Tout va bien aller. Laisse-toi aller. C'est instinctif, ce genre de trucs. Enfin… il me semble. Est-ce que ça l'est? _

Finalement, Byakuya arrêta de descendre à cinq centimètres de son visage. Une dernière précaution, un dernier hochement de tête et il baissa encore d'un centimètre…

Un autre centimètre. Le temps s'écoulait trop lentement. Elle le voulait tout de suite et maintenant.

Un autre centimètre. Plus que deux autres. Elle retenu sa respiration, une agitation fébrile parcourant maintenant ses entrailles.

Un autre centimètre. Plus qu'un. La nervosité la gagna une nouvelle fois.

_Et s'il n'aimait pas? Et si je n'étais VRAIMENT PAS bonne? Et si je gâchais tout? _

Et si, et si, et si…

Elle regarda dans ses yeux une nouvelle fois. Une dernière fois avant de les fermer, se préparant au final, au toucher de ses lèvres sur les siennes…

…

…

TCHANG!

Rukia, qui était plongée comme dans une sorte de transe, sursauta si violemment qu'elle sentit sa colonne vertébrale craquer brutalement. Le tic fit en sorte qu'elle frotta un peu contre Byakuya qui se raidit un peu face à ce mouvement assez… excitant.

Le grille-pain. Les fameuses tranches de pain qui venaient de sortir. Tu parles d'un bon moment!

Elle dut se tortiller un peu pour tasser les bras de Byakuya qui était maintenant appuyé sur le comptoir avec un bras à chaque côté d'elle, la serrant d'une façon assez possessive.

Frustration sortait en vagues immenses de Rukia. Le parfait moment! Le maudit parfait moment! Et gâché à cause d'un grille-pain. Quoiqu'une partie d'elle en fût bien contente. Pendant ce… moment… elle avait eu l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Une sensation pas terrible…

#$# $# %$# Voilà que ce Rukia avait envie de crier. Des mots si terribles que même Byakuya en serait choqué.

Byakuya…

Alors qu'elle était en pleine contemplation du « semi-Dieu » qui se trouvait prêt d'elle, elle se sentit tassée pas-trop-doucement pour se retrouver face à lui une nouvelle fois. Elle remarqua que dans ses yeux brillait la flamme du désir encore plus aiguisé; c'était plutôt comprenable; quand quelque se fait retirer quelque chose qu'il désire ardemment, il en vient à vouloir cette chose encore plus.

Elle sentit la chaleur de son corps, puis, sans prévenir, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

_Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuo hmondieu_

C'était… indescriptible. Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces, chaudes et… visiblement il y avait de la technique là-dedans. Pendant qu'il titillait sa langue de la sienne, ses mains exploraient chaque partie du corps de Rukia. De ses bras jusqu'à ses cuisses, il frôlait d'une main experte sa peau blanche comme neige. Et Rukia ne pouvait que poser ses propres mains sur son torse, en quête d'équilibre, et panteler légèrement dans la bouche de l'homme d'affaires.

Quand il décolla sa bouche de la sienne, elle dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- À cause de toi, mes rôties sont froides et je ne pourrai pas goûter la confiture aux fraises…

Il ne fit que glousser en la regardant malicieusement. Puis, il répondit sur une voix coquine :

- Au moins, tu as pu goûter autre chose…

Et il s'écarta rapidement d'elle en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Rukia s'effrondra, ses jambes incapables de la soutenir plus longtemps.

_Il m'a fait un clin d'œil!_

* * *

**A/N: Voilàààà! Je sais que le chapitre est court, mais il est très émotionnel et il y a une progression majeure dedans! **

**Alors... C'est très bientôt ma fête (la semaine prochaine; mais, je ne vous dis pas la date. Je dois rester mystérieuse.) S'il vous plaît, pour ma fête, des reviews? :D Ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir et ****les développer au maximum serait encore mieux****. Je cherche vraiment à m'améliorer. **

**Bonne Saint-Patrick en retard les bouts d'chou (même si je me fous totalement de cette fête...)! **

**Key'**


	5. Chapter 9

**Message: Hello les p'tites folles/p'tits fous! Long time no see, comme on dirait en Anglais! J'ai eu beeaucoup de choses qui se sont passées dans ma vie. Des problèmes avec ma meilleure amie et tout. Et mes propres problèmes. + la fin de l'année qui arrive bientôt et donc tout les exam's... Eugh! Je préfère ne pas y penser. **

**Reviews: **

**Shiro no ookami: Salut! Merci pour la review! Tes compliments me font chaud au coeur (meme s'il fait déjà assez chaud comme ça dehors...). Je suis vraiment désolée pour le délais. Alors, avec ce chapitre, j'adore le point de vue de Byakuya que, je trouve (sans vouloir me vanter), j'ai assez bien exprimé, même si c'était assez difficile. J'ai eu un peu plus de difficulté avec Rukia, alors, merci de m'avertir si jamais ce n'est pas très bon. Donne-moi ton avis sur ce chapitre! ;)**

**PAMILA DE CASTRO: Ouiiii! Un baiser! Yééé! Sauf que... les beaux temps ne durent pas longtemps! :P Thanks pour la review! **

**ra7matigorti2: Hahahaha! C'était mon intention au début, sauf que je trouvais ça trop repetitive et je voulais surprendre avec le côté plein d'ambition de Byakuya! :D J'espère que ça t'a plu! Merci de reviewer! **

**Galataney: J'me répète sauf que je tiens absolument à dire merci à tout le monde alors: Arigato pour la review! Oui, le râlage. J'y arrive. Très bientôt, d'ailleurs. :3 Je tenais tout simplement à montrer une autre partie de Byakuya. Et non, elle n'était pas blesse, sinon ça aurait été mentionné (désolée pour les rêves de fangirl ;) ). Je suis VRAIMENT désolée pour le délais. Tout est fou en ce moment dans ma vie, alors j'ai un peu de mal à suivre... :s**

**Yuki-onna 0: NIAK NIAK NIAK! I GOT YAAAAA! :D I wanted to mess with your head! And it worked! I knew that if I did the thing with the toaster, you would expect it. So, I changed it a little! And it worked! I'm really happy! :3 And yes, it is a huge development! And I know you waited very long for a happy/fluffy story, but, it will have to wait! 'Cause we need some drama. And I love me some drama! :D And yep, again, really busy crazy fackin life! ;P**

**oroci: Oh! Coucou toi, nouveau/nouvelle reviewer! :3 Je ne t'ai jamais vu(e), mais, merci de laisser un commentaire! :D (P.S: Stp, laisse-moi savoir si tu es une fille ou un gars xD Je ne suis pas vraiment sure, désolée...) **

**Sur ce, le chapitre qui est très-très-en-retard-pour-cause-de-vie-merdique. **

***Bleach ne m'appartient pas, SINON RANGIKU N'AURAIT PAS D'AUSSI GROSSES BOULES (Naaah mais le pervers! O_O) Je ne fais qu'écrire pour le plaisir.**

* * *

Rukia regardait son assiette rêveusement en piochant quelques morceaux de brocolis du bout de sa fourchette. Devant elle, un steak fumant lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Pourtant, son esprit était ailleurs. Très très loin perdu au fond d'une galaxie de questions.

Depuis qu'elle « vivait » ici – un frisson la parcouru à cette idée –, elle n'avait vu aucune photo. Enfin, pas qu'il _devrait absolument _afficher ses photos alors qu'elle n'était qu'une inconnue. Mais, habituellement, il y a au moins des portraits de famille sur le foyer.

Était-il seul? Avait-il au moins une famille? Enfin… encore vivante, bien sûr.

_Arrête de penser à des trucs aussi morbides… Focus! _

Ou bien… était-il en froid avec sa famille? Aaaaah! Tellement de questions! Tellement de questions auxquelles _il _pourrait répondre…

Rukia rougit instantanément. Comment faire pour lui parler après le matin d'avant? Elle avait l'impression de ramollir comme une guimauve dans un feu seulement en étant près de lui. Et lui qui ne semblait pas affecté du tout. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste; devait-elle être la seule gênée après leur « expérience »?

Comme elle devait paraître jeune à ses yeux. Une petite gamine inexpérimentée.

Rukia sentit la frustration l'envahir. Pourquoi est-ce que tout était si compliqué?

Elle joua un peu avec les brocolis dans son assiette en marmonnant : « Baka, baka Rukia ». Malheureusement, il sembla l'entendre :

- Oui, Rukia? Demanda-t-il en la transperçant de ses yeux gris.

Son souffle en fut immédiatement coupé. Comment faisait-il, bon sang!? Avait-il un don comme l'hypnotisme? Parce que Rukia était certaine qu'elle n'était pas la seule à réagir comme ça devant lui; elle devait sûrement avoir la même réaction que toutes ces filles – la bave en moins, peut-être.

La gorge sèche, elle répliqua la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Tu ne possèdes pas de photos de famille?

Très bonne question, Rukia. Excellent moyen de ruiner l'ambiance. Franchement, si elle était à la place de Byakuya, elle n'aurait pas aimé que quelqu'un lui pose cette question. Quoique cette façon de penser venait peut-être de son histoire à elle.

Elle baissa les yeux, réprimant son envie de bafouiller un maigre : « Désolée ». Ça n'ajouterait rien à la conversation. Elle ne ferait que gâcher encore plus la soirée grâce au flot de paroles qui ne peut s'empêcher de sortir de sa bouche.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit qu'il jetait un coup d'œil autour de lui, comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois que son appartement n'était pas décoré de photos ici et là. Puis, il tourna la tête et lui lança un direct et franc :

- Non.

Cela surprit un peu la jeune fille, mais, elle n'en montra rien. Que s'était-il passé avec sa famille pour qu'il la laisse dans l'ombre comme ça? Quelque chose de terrible? Ou une querelle sans importance? Avait-il une famille au moins?

- Je… hum… même pas une cachée dans ta commode? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

_Ne pousse pas trop, Rukia_, sa conscience lui conseilla.

Cependant, contrairement au « non » qu'elle était presque sûre qu'elle allait recevoir, il ne dit rien pendant un bon moment.

Tellement longtemps, en fait, que Rukia commença à penser qu'il ne lui répondrait tout simplement pas.

- Aucune, entendit-elle soudainement.

Il n'avait même pas relevé la tête avant de lui lancer sa réponse.

* * *

Ce n'était pas qu'il refusait de la laisser entrer dans sa vie.

Il ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'elle découvre à propos d'Hisana. Pas qu'il était inquiet face au comportement qu'ils auraient l'un envers l'autre après qu'elle soit au courant.

Seulement parce qu'Hisana lui appartenait à lui. Et il ne voulait pas partager sa mémoire avec cette jeune fille qui n'était peut-être qu'une étoile filante dans sa vie. Ce qu'il ne souhait pas, bien sûr. Il voulait qu'elle reste. Il la désirait près de lui.

Mais, ce n'était pas obligatoire qu'elle sache. Voilà tout.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne mentionna jamais la petite photo qui gardait près de lui dans sa commode à côté de son lit.

* * *

- Et toi? N'as-tu pas des frères, des sœurs, de la famille? Demanda-t-il en prenant une bouchée de son repas.

Sa question la prit tellement au dépourvu qu'elle laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, ce qui causa un bruit d'enfer qui résonna dans tout l'appartement.

Devrait-elle lui dire? Ça jetterait un froid, non? Ce genre de questions… Était-elle prête à se lancer dans une tirade sur sa vie merdique en ce moment? Elle ne le serait probablement jamais. Alors, il vaut mieux tôt que jamais. Au moins, Byakuya comprendrait et saurait dans quoi il allait s'embarquer avec elle.

- Je… j'avais une s…

Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot. Merde! Ok, une nouvelle fois. Elle allait l'avoir.

- Une… hum… so… soeu… sœur, bafouilla-t-elle, les joues rouges de gêne.

La seule réaction qu'elle aperçut venant de l'homme d'affaires fut un sourcil arqué. Attendait-il plus?

_Évidemment, idiote. Le « j'avais » a dû l'alarmer. Aaaah! _

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de tout débiter d'un trait :

- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Ma sœur et moi, nous vivions dans un orphelinat. Nous étions toujours ensemble. Et nous refusions de partir l'une sans l'autre. J'avais 5 ans et elle 12 quand c'est arrivé. Un jeune couple est venu et est… hum… « tombé en amour » avec ma sœur. Mais, les parents refusaient de nous prendre toutes les deux. Ils ont choisi ma sœur. Et elle est partie. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. Après ça, j'ai changé de famille d'accueil presque autant que je changeais de chandail. Peu de temps après, je rencontrais Renji, qui est resté comme un frère pour moi.

Essoufflée, elle souffla une dernière fois en se tortillant les poignets. Byakuya resta silencieux un moment. Avait-il pitié d'elle? Trouvait-il qu'elle ne valait rien à cause de son histoire? Parce qu'elle était une enfant adoptée?

_Calme-toi, Rukia. Tu as déjà raconté cette histoire à plein de gens, dont tous tes amis. _

_Oui, mais, avec lui, ce n'est pas pareil. Avec lui, ça compte beaucoup. Car, s'il ne comprend pas, je suis foutue. Oh mon dieu! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées? Stupide cerveau qui ne sait rien faire! _

Il se tourna légèrement vers elle et Rukia put sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

- Quel était son nom?

Huh? C'était tout? Pas de « je suis désolé »? Pas de regards de pitié? Seulement le nom de sa grande sœur. Il voulait seulement savoir le nom de sa grande sœur. Mais, pourquoi était-ce si important tout à coup? Le nom ne changerait pas grand-chose, en fin de compte.

Rukia décida donc de répondre avec un ton léger :

- C'était un nom très doux; Hisana.

* * *

Non.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Impossible.

Rukia était… Non. Comment? Pourquoi?

Byakuya était sous le choc. Il n'entendait plus Rukia babiller à propos des différentes activités qu'elle faisait avec sa grande sœur – avec _Hisana _– quand elle était plus petite. Plus rien n'importait sauf ce prénom qui venait de sortir de la bouche de Rukia.

Il avait voulu savoir, pourtant. Mais, maintenant qu'il était au courant, il souhaitait retourner dans le temps. Faire disparaître sa question stupide de nom de la conversation.

Dans son esprit, les pièces du puzzle qu'il possédait s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Les histoires d'Hisana à propos d'une petite sœur qu'elle disait avoir abandonnée, les recherches folles qu'elle effectuait dans quasiment toute la ville. Dans toutes les villes. Et ce nom. Elle lui avait donné un nom. _Rukia_.

Byakuya n'avait jamais su dans quelles circonstances Hisana avait perdue sa petite sœur. Sa femme n'avait jamais voulu en parler, le sujet étant trop délicat pour elle.

Mais… Avec Rukia… il avait… Oh mon dieu!

Soudainement, il ne se sentit pas très bien. Byakuya sentit son estomac se serrer douloureusement. Il allait être malade, il le sentait. Il devait quitter la pièce. Avant que Rukia ne se rende compte de son état.

Avant que Rukia ne se rende compte que le nom qu'elle venait de prononcer changeait tout. Absolument tout.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait la toucher, l'embrasser après cette révélation.

Byakuya avait été stupide. Stupide de croire que la jeune fille qui habitait son appartement ne ressemblait à Hisana que par pure coïncidence. Il avait vu cette ressemblance. Tellement qu'il l'avait comparée à son ancienne femme jusqu'à tout récemment. Et pourtant, il avait choisi de ne rien voir. De laisser tomber car c'était trop dur d'essayer de penser au passé. De se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait vécu et perdu.

Il observa la jeune fille qui semblait maintenant perdue dans ses pensées pendant un moment. C'est à ce moment que son estomac se resserra encore plus, si c'était possible.

Il se leva brutalement, ce qui fit presque tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis mais qu'il rattrapa en cours de vol.

- J'ai du travail. Je viendrai ranger mon assiette plus tard.

Et il essaya de marcher d'une façon décontractée pendant qu'il s'enfuyait dans la salle de bain afin de vomir le repas qu'il avait mis tellement de temps à faire.

* * *

Rukia n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle avait apprécié le repas et qu'elle souhaitait faire le prochain le lendemain; en fait, elle avait découvert une nouvelle recette qu'elle pensait pouvoir reproduire assez bien.

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle y portait attention qu'elle réalisa qu'il semblait malade quand il avait quitté la table. Était-il allergique à quelque chose? Non, sûrement pas. Il avait cuisiné; il devait donc savoir ce qu'il pouvait manger et ce qui le rendrait malade.

Elle fixa son assiette à moitié remplie et décida de tout nettoyer. Peut-être qu'il couvait un virus et qu'il devait rester couché.

Elle soupira en pensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Ça n'avait pas été le sujet idéal, mais, elle était assez contente de comment tout avait tourné.

Elle mit les assiettes et les ustensiles dans le lavabo avant de partir l'eau. Ce n'est que quand elle la referma qu'elle entendit le bruit de quelqu'un qui vomit dans la salle de bain. Puis, la chasse d'eau.

Devrait-elle aller voir? Il ne devait pas se sentir bien.

Cependant, le claquement de la porte venant du couloir et qui fit trembler tout l'appartement l'en dissuada.

_Je… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? _

* * *

Byakuya empoigna rageusement sa plume afin de commencer à faire de la calligraphie. Cependant, quand il appuya pour former la première lettre, son seul moyen d'écrire se cassa en deux. Avait-il appuyé tellement fort?

Il la lança rageusement à l'autre bout de la pièce, ignorant la tache noire qui marquait maintenant le bas du mur près de la porte.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Renvoyer Rukia à sa vie de misère? La laisser vivre ici mais redevenir froid? Que devait-il faire?

Il tourna en rond sans s'arrêter, même quand les murs commencèrent à tanguer tellement il allait vite.

_Que faire? Hisana… Et puis Rukia. Merde, merde, merde! _

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et replaça les mèches soigneusement, essayant de se concentrer sur cette simple tâche qui, habituellement, le calmait un peu.

Puis, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, brisant le mur de calme qu'il venait de construire.

- Quoi!? Ragea-t-il en laissant tomber ses mains platement contre son corps.

Un énorme silence dans lequel même l'homme d'affaires pouvait sentir la frayeur de Rukia.

Il inspira et expira lentement. Puis, sa voix, toute petite, tremblante, s'éleva.

- Je… euh… je me demand-dais… si vous…

Il ne prit même pas la peine de la corriger. Ce n'était plus nécessaire maintenant qu'il comptait la laisser vivre avec lui tout en restant froid. Autant remettre les vieilles habitudes.

-… Tu! Se reprit-elle rapidement, éti-… étais c-correct?

Elle bafouillait. Rukia était nerveuse.

Hisana bafouillait aussi quand elle était nerveuse.

Une poussée d'énervement jaillit en lui face à ses pensées.

- Oui, je vais bien, répondit-il sèchement. Tu peux…

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux.

_Concentration… _

- Tu peux retourner vaquer à tes occupations, finit-il en tournant rapidement son dos à la porte.

Il froissa le papier taché d'encre et le jeta dans la poubelle avant de s'écraser sur la chaise de son bureau.

Rukia était la petite sœur d'Hisana, son ancienne femme morte du cancer. Rukia était la petite fille que sa femme adorée avait passée la plupart de son temps à chercher. Et maintenant qu'elle était revenue, Hisana n'était même pas là pour en profiter. Il était celui qui en profitait à sa place.

Son malaise le reprit face à ses pensées sombres. Le pire, c'était de la façon dont il en profitait. Embrasser la petite sœur de sa femme. Et aimer ça en plus. Il était pathétique.

Le bruit de pas qui se retirait avec hésitation le sortit de sa transe. Mais, il y replongea aussitôt que le couloir fut libéré.

Ah, il était tombé bien bas. Tomber en amour avec Rukia. _La seule fille avec qui il n'aurait pas dû avoir ce genre de relations_. Pourtant, son innocence, sa maladresse, son rire, ses yeux. Tout chez elle respirait Hisana tout en étant authentique.

Comment pouvait-il résister?

Épuisé, il appuya sa tête contre son bureau en pensant à _elle_, la fille dont il était amoureux.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il tomba dans les bras de Morphée, rejouant la scène où il l'avait vue pour la première fois, à bord de sa voiture de luxe.

* * *

**A/N: Merci d'avoir lu! Le prochain chapitre, je vais en faire sûr, va sortir très bientôt. Cette fois-ci, je me consacre à mon travail pendant toute la semaine! :D Je veux rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu avec mes petits (très gros) problèmes de la vie. **

**Et puis, saviez-vous que les T. Rex ne peuvent pas laisser de review parce qu'ils n'ont pas des bras assez longs? Alors, pour cause de deformation intense, s'il vous plaît laissez des reviews à leur place. :) **

**Key' **


	6. Chapter 10

**Message: Heeeeyyyyy! Ça fait vraiment longtemps. Désolée. Mais, la vie est venue s'en mêler: exams, études, problèmes familiaux, problèmes personnels, problèmes avec ma meilleure amie. Bref, ce n'était pas vraiment un bon moment pour moi. SAUF QUE!**

**Maintenant que j'ai fini l'école, je peux vous promettre un chapitre à chaque semaine ou à chaque deux semaines! HOURRA!**

**Alors pour les reviews:**

**Shiro no ookami: 'Lut! Merci pour la review! Oui oui c'est nécessaire! :3 Enfin, pour les retards, je me sens vraiment mal parce que je pense que cette fois-ci s'était deux mois au lieu d'un. Chaque jour je vérifiais si je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire et j'écrivais de petites parties mais j'étais beaucoup trop occupée. :( Sinon, contente de te faire rire, sauf que ce chapitre... ouuuuuh... Je ne veux pas gâcher de punch mais... :# Et pour Hisana: Je me demande aussi! :) (J'ai cette partie de l'histoire planifiée depuis le début mais, évidemment, je ne peux rien dire! :D)**

**PAMILA DE CASTRO: Merci de reviewer! Et Byakuya panique peut-être pour rien, mais, moi je je panique à la vue d'un exposé oral en Anglais (ce qui est totalement stupide, je n'ai pas de raison de paniquer). ;) On a tous notre stress quotidian! :P**

**ra7matigorti2: Merci pour la review! Et Oui! Hisana la briseuse de coeurs! (Personnellement, je déteste ce personnage...) Mais, que serait cette histoire sans une bonne dose d'angoisse et de problèmes? Je tire plus vers l'humour, mais, j'adore les histoires d'anxiété comme ça. :3 **

**Ramen96: Yooooo! Vivement la suite de reviews! :3 **

**HarunaOno: Merci de reviewer! Hooooon! Une des meilleures? *yeux remplis d'étoiles* Meeeeeerchhhhiiii! Pour les lemons: qui n'aime pas ça? :O **

**oroci: Comme tu le dis si bien: Byakuya doit "pécho-la" (Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire xD) **

**Galataney: Merci de reviewer! Et moi non plus, figure-toi! :O Je ne savais même pas que ça allait arriver: j'avais planifié ce chapitre d'une autre façon mais c'est sorti comme ça. Alors le chapitre que je poste maintenant n'était pas prévu du tout. Et pour la reaction de Rukia, t'inquiètes, tu vas la savoir en details! :3 **

**Yuki-onna 0: I. am. not. kidding. you. :D T-h-a-n-k y-o-u! I'm happy that I surprised you: that's what I wanted. Like I said in the beginning: I'm trying to write something different from the other stories that I read. And yeah. Byakuya does feel terrible (you can see it in this chapter). I mean... Wouldn'y you be if you discovered that you kissed the little sister of your... ex girlfriend/boyfriend? I would freak out. Seriously. And I made you wait really long... SOOOOOO SORRYYYYY! **

**Tian: Hum-hum... Est-ce que je joue l'adulte qui essaie d'expliquer ça à son enfant? Allons-y pour cette approche. Tu sais, quand un adulte commence à se sentir excité d'une manière sexuelle mais qu'il n'a pas de partenaire ou bien que son partenaire est absent, il faut qu'il le fasse tout seul. Donc, Byakuya a été un méchant garçon. :3 **

**Voilà. Voici le nouveau chapitre! ;) **

***Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire pour le plaisir.**

* * *

Byakuya se réveilla en grognant. Ses yeux lourds de sommeil et son cou qui criait de douleur l'avaient enfin rappelé à l'ordre. Lentement, il se releva, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir quand il sentit un élancement particulièrement douloureux dans toute sa colonne vertébrale. Ça lui apprendra à dormir sur son bureau!

La tête encore embrumée par les derniers pans de sommeil qui s'accrochaient à lui, il tendit la main afin de tâter son bureau de travail à la recherche d'un verre d'eau quelconque. Sa paume frôla un morceau de papier. Il l'attrapa et ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grands afin de voir son contenu. Byakuya arqua un sourcil quand il ne put qu'apercevoir une tâche d'encre. Puis il balança la feuille un peu plus loin sans s'en soucier.

Sur un coin de la table de travail, la peinture d'une pleine lune le narguait comme si elle savait quelque chose que lui-même ne pouvait se rappeler. Plutôt agaçant, mais il avait d'autres choses à faire.

Il se leva rapidement, ses jambes ressemblant à du coton alors qu'il reprenait son équilibre quand un vertige s'empara de lui. Il ne lança qu'un grognement avant de se retourner…

Sur le mur, une grosse tâche noire n'attendait que lui. Toute trace de fatigue disparut immédiatement alors qu'il revoyait dans sa tête un stylo volant à travers la pièce pour exploser gracieusement sur le mur blanc. Cette image fulgurante de son manque de contrôle ramena d'autres souvenirs peu enchanteurs.

Rukia. Et Hisana.

Sa mâchoire se serra et il ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer un bon coup. Il s'avança pour ramasser les morceaux de son stylo. Il faisait bien pitié à voir en milliers de particules. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter les restants à la poubelle, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer brusquement ce qui le fit sursauter. Il échappa quelques morceaux. Sauf qu'il n'en avait cure. Une seule pensée traversa son esprit :

_Rukia vient-elle de partir? _

Il voulut récupérer les morceaux qui se trouvaient sur le sol, mais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait lui fit un choc. Il suspendit son geste en essayant d'entendre tant bien que mal n'importe quel bruit qui pourrait lui donner un indice sur ce qu'elle fabriquait. Rien. Puis la porte qui claquait une nouvelle fois.

Byakuya s'empressa de jeter le gâchis qu'il avait dans la main avant de s'élancer vers la porte…. pour s'arrêter juste devant. Devrait-il? Il voulait la voir. Aller voir si elle était partie. Mais il avait peur. Peur de trouver sa chambre vide. L'appartement complètement vide des objets signifiant la présence de la jeune fille.

La présence de la sœur de sa femme décédée.

Cette pensée pesa sur son cœur. Sa femme. Hisana. Était-ce de l'inceste? Avait-il commis ce crime odieux? Avec la petite sœur de son ancien amour?

Il se surprit à empoigner la poignée. Il voulait voir. Et donc il tourna la poignée avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir.

Silence. Presque de mort. Rien ne bougeait, ce qui signifiait que la jeune femme était partie. À l'école, il l'espérait.

Sauf que le fait que l'appartement était rangé à la perfection le fit paniquer. Plus rien. Il ne voyait pas les choses de la jeune fille. Le tapis de yoga qu'elle laissait autrefois traîner et qu'il s'entêtait à ranger à chaque jour n'était plus étendu parterre.

Une pensée fit alors bondir son cœur : elle n'avait pas d'école aujourd'hui. Tout comme lui ne travaillait pas; les samedis étant un de ses jours de repos. Où était-elle?

_Elle n'est peut-être qu'au travail. Ou bien avec ce bouffon… Renji. _

Il soupira en pensant au nom de son nouvel employé. Maudit soit cet idiot. Il la couvait de ses yeux vitreux et espérait qu'elle le remarque.

Quoiqu'elle l'avait peut-être remarqué. Peut-être qu'elle venait de le quitter, lui, le grand Byakuya Kuchiki pour cet imbécile heureux. Une flambée de jalousie s'enflamma en lui, mais il la refroidit rapidement en cherchant dans la pièce une preuve qu'elle vivait toujours avec lui.

Une assiette sale, une couverture laissée en boule sur le canapé ou bien des gribouillis de lapins sur une feuille.

La panique montait sinueusement en lui. Il fouilla une nouvelle fois la pièce en serrant les poings. Toujours rien. Toujours cette même propreté qui avait disparue lors du séjour de Rukia.

Rukia ne pouvait pas être partie. Il ne lui avait pas expliqué son comportement de la veille. Il ne lui avait rien dit. Ils n'avaient rien fait ensemble. Était-ce si dramatique qu'il s'énerve pour une fois? Rien qu'une fois. S'il fallait qu'il promette de ne plus se fâcher pour qu'elle reste, il le ferait.

_Je dois lui parler. Je dois lui expliquer. _

Mais comment? Il ne pouvait sûrement pas se pointer à son appartement puisqu'il ne connaissait pas l'adresse exacte. Il ne s'imaginait pas cogner à la porte pour se rendre compte qu'il vient de déranger une vieille dame dans sa sieste. Les coups de canne n'étaient pas son fort.

_Je dois lui parler. Je dois lui expliquer. _

Le téléphone. Il ne restait que le téléphone. Avait-elle un cellulaire? Était-elle assez riche pour en avoir un? L'homme d'affaires jura quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le ou les numéros de téléphone de Rukia. Il ne savait même pas si elle possédait un cellulaire. Pathétique.

Il voulait se cogner la tête contre le mur tellement il se trouvait stupide.

La panique commençait à gagner du terrain et la partie logique de son cerveau perdait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Il s'élança vers la salle de bain. Byakuya ouvrit les tiroirs, les placards et n'importe quelle porte qui se trouvait sur sa route. Rien de féminin. Il reconnaissait ses choses à lui. Mais il n'y avait absolument rien appartenant au genre féminin.

La pression sur son cœur augmenta d'un cran. Il sentait un mal de tête poindre à l'horizon. Toujours paniqué à l'idée de perdre la seule personne qui lui était chère à ce moment, il se passa plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux déjà assez mélangés. Une autre idée. Il lui fallait une autre idée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas partie. Qu'elle voulait rester près de lui, l'homme au cœur aussi froid que ses yeux.

Ça le frappa.

Bien sûr qu'elle ne voudrait pas rester. Pourquoi le désirerait-elle? Il ne pouvait rien lui offrir sinon ses insécurités, sa froideur et son manque de joie de vivre.

_De l'argent_, lui souffla le démon dans son esprit.

Ça ne pouvait pas être que ça qui l'avait attirée, non? Elle l'avait embrassé elle aussi. Elle avait retourné son baiser. Est-ce qu'il l'avait forcée sans s'en rendre compte? Elle lui avait peut-être retourné son baiser par peur qu'il ne le prenne pas bien si elle refusait.

Le désir qu'il avait vu dans ses grands yeux violets ce jour-là n'avait-il été que le fruit de son imagination?

Épuisé par toutes ces idées, Byakuya s'effondra sur le canapé qui grinça sous le poids qui lui était imposé. L'homme d'affaires soupira en sentant son cœur se craquer lentement et douloureusement. Il venait de perdre la seconde femme qu'il avait jamais aimée. Et à cause de quoi?

De sa propre stupidité.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter comme ça pour une telle futilité. Enfin, ce n'était pas une futilité du tout, mais, maintenant que la jeune femme venait de partir, ça paraissait minime. Il aurait dû expliquer calmement à Rukia la raison qui le poussait à agir comme ça.

Mais il avait agit en lâche. Il s'était enfermé dans son bureau sans plus d'explications qu'une porte claquée et avait fait une crise monumentale. Comme un enfant.

Peut-être en était-il un, d'ailleurs. Un enfant lâche, égoïste et stupide.

Il ne pouvait s'imaginer comment Rukia devait se sentir. Comme si c'était de _sa _faute _à elle_. Elle devait se demander comment elle aurait pu prévenir toute cette scène. Elle devait se traiter de triple idiote comme elle le faisait quand elle pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Ce souvenir lui ramena le sourire aux lèvres pour aussi peu que 5 secondes avant qu'il ne continue à se morfondre.

Il se leva d'un pas pesant en énumérant ses options : il pouvait tenter de la chercher, fouiller l'appartement encore une fois, retourner à son travail ou bien il pouvait boire. Boire pour oublier tout ce chaos qu'il avait créé lui-même.

Sauf que l'idée le répugnait. Il refusait de se rabaisser à ce genre de comportement. Il n'était pas aussi lâche que ça. Il décida donc de retourner dans son bureau. Puisqu'il voulait oublier cette situation pendant un moment, quoi de mieux que de s'avancer dans son travail?

_Voir Rukia, voilà ce qui serait mieux_, se lamenta-il dans sa tête.

Alors qu'il traversait le couloir, un détail le fit s'immobiliser immédiatement. S'il lui restait un filament d'espoir, il venait de se couper cruellement face au spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

La porte de la chambre de Rukia était maintenant ouverte. Jamais elle ne l'avait été depuis qu'elle avait « aménagé » dans l'appartement : la jeune fille préférait préserver son intimité le plus possible.

Le cœur de Byakuya fit un bond quand il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Rien. Plus rien. Tout était parfaitement rangé. Il ne restait absolument rien appartenant à Rukia.

Encore sous le choc, Byakuya recula prestement en claquant la porte de la chambre. La voir fermée l'aidait en lui ramenant un semblant d'espoir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'empoigner vivement le cœur.

_Comment peut-elle m'affecter autant après si peu de temps?_

Sous sa paume, il sentait son cœur battre douloureusement. Il sentait son cœur se resserrer lentement, lui comprimant la poitrine.

C'était définitif. Il ne pouvait plus travailler. Au diable le paquet de documents qu'il avait ramené de son bureau afin de rester proche de la jeune fille ce jour-là, il n'y avait plus du tout la tête. Comment pourrait-il?

Elle était partie.

Il n'autorisa même pas la tristesse à s'emparer de lui. Il la repoussa sauvagement en marchant vers le salon une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. S'il le faisait, il ne savait pas jusqu'où cela le mènerait. Et il n'était pas prêt de le découvrir. Il ne souhaitait pas souffrir d'un cœur brisé. Jamais.

Byakuya décida de se servir une tasse de thé afin de reposer son esprit. Il mit l'eau à bouillir avant de tenter de faire le vide.

_Rukia lui apprenant comment donner des coups de pieds. Elle était tellement magnifique et semblait sûre d'elle-même. C'était un des rares moments où elle l'était d'ailleurs. _

_Rukia défendant ardemment sa cause dans le restaurant où il avait voulu l'amener. Elle refusait de manger du lapin ou bien de se trouver proche de des gens mangeant du lapin. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'il en mangeait de temps en temps lui-même. Cependant, il n'avait jamais retenté l'expérience depuis cette aventure. _

Lorsqu'il entendit la bouilloire siffler, il supprima un grognement et se contenta de grincer des dents. Il détestait ce bruit. Il l'empoigna brusquement en entreprit de verser l'eau dans une tasse.

_Le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur douceur et leur fermeté. Comment elle avait répondu à son baiser en gémissant de plaisir. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais lui si. Ses paupières closes. Son corps contre le sien. Son odeur. _

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se versa quelques gouttes du liquide bouillant sur la main. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

- MERDE! Cria-t-il en balançant la bouilloire sur le comptoir, l'eau se répandant partout.

Il s'empressa de mettre sa main sous l'eau froide. Puis, il vint à la rescousse d'un petit bout de papier qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Cependant, l'écriture était maintenant illisible sauf pour deux mots.

_Partie - - - -_

_Rukia._

Ça y est. Il poussa un gémissement en s'effondrant contre le carrelage froid. Dans sa main, le papier se déchirait lentement. Bientôt, il n'eut plus qu'un tas dégoulinant et dégoûtant qu'il jeta plus loin.

La tête entre les mains, le cœur lui brûlant la poitrine, la comprimant sans fin, il laissa s'échapper une larme. Une seule larme.

Sa désespération venait d'atteindre un tout nouveau niveau.

* * *

**A/N: Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sous forme de **

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**et je vous donnerai un cookie! :3 **

**Key' **


	7. Note de l'auteur

Heyyyy les gens! C'est simplement pour vous prévenir que le dernier chapitre a été posté dans une nouvelle partie (la partie 3) qui se nomme: The Loneliness of the Soul: Snow falls and Sakura trembles.

Vous pouvez aller chercher sur mon profil pour continuer de lire! ;)

Bonne lecture,

Key'


End file.
